fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany (SSBR CTM)
This page is for Brittany in Super Smash Bros. Rumble (CtM) only. For info on Brittany in everything else, go here. Attributes Brittany plays somewhat similarly to Olimar, with a few differences. She uses a few different Pikmin. She still uses red, blue, and yellow Pikmin, but she also can use Rock and Winged Pikmin as well. Winged Pikmin are fairly weak but fly straight horizontally, and Rock Pikmin don't latch on to opponents but are incredibly powerful, having almost as much force as a smash attack. She somewhat relies more on physical attacks than Olimar, with a few of her aerials and tilts being punches and kicks instead of Pikmin-related moves. She also takes the Alph alternate costume from Olimar, while Olimar gains another alternate costume in the form of Louie. Moveset Tilts/Ground *Neutral Attack - Olimar punches the opponent twice. Deals 8% total if both punches hit. *Dash Attack - Runs forward and trips. Deals 6% of damage. *Forward Tilt - Winds up and fires a punch forwards. Deals 9%. *Up Tilt - Performs an uppercut. This move has above average knockback for a tilt. 12%. *Down Tilt - Ducks to the ground and spins. Deals 10% if all hits connect. Smashes *Forward Smash - One Pikmin leaps forwards and performs a body slam. The damage dealt by the attack depends on the type of Pikmin attacking. *Up Smash - Throws a Pikmin upwards. The damage dealt depends on the type of Pikmin being thrown. *Down Smash - Two Pikmin dash to both Brittany's left and right. The damage dealt by the attack depends on the type of Pikmin attacking. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins around in the air. Deals 9% if all hits connect. *Forward Aerial - Performs a spinning headbutt in the air. Deals 12% if all hits connect. *Back Aerial - Swings a Pikmin backwards. The damage dealt depends on the type of Pikmin being used. *Up Aerial - Throws a Pikmin upwards. The damage dealt depends on the type of Pikmin being thrown. *Down Aerial - Punches downwards with both of her fists. Deals 15% and can meteor smash. Specials and Final Smash *Neutral Special (Pikmin Pluck)- Plucks a Pikmin out of the ground. Brittany can have up to three Pikmin following her at a time, and are essential to her moveset. *Side Special (Pikmin Throw)- Throws a Pikmin forwards. If a Pikmin hits one of Brittany's opponents, it will latch onto them for a short period of time. *Up Special (Pikmin Chain)- Brittany uses her Pikmin as a chain to grab onto platforms. A Winged Pikmin also carries Brittany while she uses it, making it easier to use than Olimar's Up Special in SSBB. *Down Special (Pikmin Order)- Recalls all her Pikmin, sending all of her Pikmin towards her. *Final Smash (End of Day)- Takes off in a rocket ship while Bulborbs attack all of her opponents. Taunts *Side - Faces the camera and shakes her head. *Up- Jumps up once. *Down - Trips over. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters